1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-substituted-5-trifluoromethylpyridine compounds useful as intermediates in the production of medicines, agricultural chemicals, dyes, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trifluoromethylpyridine type compounds having an analogous chemical structure to that of the compounds of this invention described herein are well known as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,329. However, these pyridine type compounds can not be easily prepared on an industrial scale.